


Much Needed

by The_Winter_Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apples of Idunn, Avengers Tower, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Teasing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, implied future smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: After a week of Thor off world, and spending that time avoiding an empty bed, the only thing Tony wanted to do was drape himself over his Thunder God and cuddle.





	Much Needed

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm still alive? Needless to say a combination of work, holidays and being sick have kept me from finding a moment to write. Somehow I found a little time and thought maybe a few of you might enjoy a fluffy ThunderIron piece.

Thor was leaning over, trying to pick something up, when Tony sprawled out over his back and curled his arms around _his_ Thunder God’s neck. The god’s scent reminded him of an incoming storm causing him to sigh as Tony shoved his face against Thor. “ _Mine_.” He was tired, cold and a little bit touch starved if he was completely honest. Well he wasn’t really interested in being completely honest but Thor certainly wasn’t going to shake him off and Tony wasn't going to admit to anything out loud.

Thor _loved_ touch even more than Tony did. The only reason the god hadn’t touched him in a week was because he was off world and Tony was in the middle of a creating binge. He squirmed up Thor’s back, made sure he was more thoroughly draped, before sighing again and rubbing his cheek against Thor’s soft shirt. The familiar scent and feel of Thor was calming and had a pleased smile tugging at his lips.

“Did you miss me?” affection and warmth practically infused Thor’s voice. A warm, large hand reached back and brushed along his spine. He could _feel_ the electricity that burned and writhed inside of Thor brushing teasingly against him, never harming or threatening him, as his body threatened to go completely boneless. Tony wondered if he could convince Thor to just sprawl out on the floor so he could use his god as a body pillow.

It sounded like a nice way to just pass time—no thinking, or stressing or doing anything but relaxing in a ridiculous sprawl.

“No, of course not.” his voice was muffled where he had shoved it against Thor as he inhaled without an ounce of shame. Thor smelled _amazing_. Somehow, someway, he was going to find a way to recreate that scent and then he was going to bathe in it. It made his head spin and his heart trip over itself. “What made you think that?”

Tony hooked his legs around Thor, thankful that he weighed _nothing_ to Thor and that he didn’t have to worry about accidentally crushing his boyfriend. It wasn’t like Thor would _let_ him fall but it brought him completely flush against Thor’s body and had the added bonus of ensuring that Thor _knew_ he had little intention of letting go anytime soon. Rhodey often called him a barnacle.

“Just a guess.”

“No more leaving.” He had gotten far too used to Thor taking up the bed, to the warmth and strength of a god wrapped around him when he slept, that it was jarring when he was the only living thing in their gigantic bed. It _might_ have been one of the reasons he had so easily slipped into a creating binge instead of bothering to take normal breaks. Going upstairs to an empty floor, to an empty bed, wasn’t appealing by any definition of the word.

“Come with me next time.”

“To Asgard?”

“Of course.” Thor shifted, a hand easily moving Tony’s body to accommodate their changed position, before his god stood and walked towards the couch. It was a massive couch that Tony had specifically purchased for his ridiculously large muscle god to sprawl out on comfortably—its twin was on their floor. “One day I hope you’ll think of Asgard as your home as much as Earth is.”

Tony tightened his grip.

He doubted, very much, that Odin wanted him to think of Asgard in that way. If the old man had disapproved of Jane Foster when he’d learned of her existence then he certainly despised Tony who, apparently, reminded him a bit of Loki—something Tony wasn’t going to _touch_ with a fifty foot pole because that way might lay madness. Needless to say Loki _loved_ everything about _that_ and had been more than happy to feed Tony a Golden Apple so that Tony would be a problem for Odin for millennia instead of mere decades—Thor had _crushed_ Loki in what had looked like a backbreaking hug.

Thor hitched him up a bit higher, not bothered in the least by Tony clinging to him like a limpet, as he moved around the penthouse.

“I brought you a gift.”

Tony shifted so he could peer over Thor’s shoulder in curiosity. The shiny, foreign looking metal could only be one thing. “You are _really_ going to like my _thank you_ later.” Because Tony’s _thank you_ was going to be him making an attempt to ride Thor into the mattress. “You’re going to like it for _hours_.” Because _thank you Loki for a Golden Apple power boost and the subsequent godly stamina._

“I have little doubt.” There was heat and amusement in Thor’s voice.

Then Thor did the most amazing thing in the world—he shifted Tony around, stretched out on the couch and let Tony use him as a body pillow. If Tony wasn’t in love before he was certainly in love now. “Is that my hoodie?” Tony blinked at the question, turned his head and lifted his arm to stare at the dark grey sleeve of the hoodie he was wearing. If it wasn’t scrunched up it would have engulfed his hand.

“Is it?”

It was. He’d stolen it off the back of the chair where Thor had tossed it the day before he’d left for Asgard. Tony was loathed to part with it because it was huge and ridiculously comfortable. He was also wearing a pair of Thor’s pants that were rolled an unfairly ridiculous number of times so they wouldn’t drag on the ground—Thor had yet to notice that fact.

“I cannot wait until your ceremony to see which gifts the Norns bestowed upon you after Loki fed you one of Idunn’s Apples.”

_Ah, yes, the ceremony the All-Daddy has been putting off like the fucking plague because it would be admitting defeat._

“God of Sex.” Tony grinned, chin resting on Thor’s chest, as he watched amusement and affection fill bright blue eyes. “Clearly I deserve to be called the God of Sex.”

“Alas the Norns have already blessed another with that particular title.”

“Dammit. Can I challenge him for it?”

Fingers brushed through his hair, moved down his spine and idly stroked his back. Tony wanted to arch up into the touch while, at the same time, he wanted to simply melt completely against Thor with a sigh. He elected to melt into the touch, sighing as his eyes hooded and contentment blazed in his chest. Would Pepper kill him if he did his meetings from here, draped over a Norse God?

_Probably_ _but what a way to go_.

Thor laughed, body shaking with it, as Tony’s knees tightened where they fell on either side of Thor’s body. He shifted so his chin was resting on Thor’s chest. “I’d win.” He _would_ dammit. That God of Sex wouldn’t know what hit him.

“Of that I have little doubt but, unfortunately, once the Norns have given their gifts those gifts are not so easily exchanged.”

The sound of footsteps had Tony wanting to sigh. This is why cuddling with Thor on the community floor was a terrible idea and the pouting groan only reinforced that fact. “Ah, come on. Not in front of my salad.” Tony shifted, looked over the couch and gave Clint an unimpressed glare as he took in the _cookie_ the archer had been in the process of shoving into his mouth.

He needed to have a talk with Jarvis about cutting off Clint’s access to memes.

“Salad? As if you even know what lettuce looks like, birdbrain.”

Clint, clearly an _adult_ , stuck his tongue out and cheerfully flipped him off. Tony narrowed his eyes— _that_ was the last chocolate chip cookie, he was sure of it. The last homemade chocolate chip cookie that Steve had fucking made before fucking off on a job for Shield. Slowly, _deliberately_ , Clint raised the cookie and _shoved the entire thing into his mouth_.

“Fucking cookie pig.” Tony muttered only to receive a cookie covered grin as Clint ventured further into the room, dropped into a chair and _stared_ at them like a fucking creeper. Tony shifted himself closer, arms tightening around Thor, as Clint arched a brow. Idly Tony wondered if defiling Clint’s favorite spot in the Avengers community floor would be a fitting punishment or merely another place to check off his mental list of places he wanted to christen in the Tower.

Probably both.

The sound of a chuckle had him looking up and meeting bright, dancing blue eyes. “I know that look.” Tony _tried_ for something more innocent looking but knew it failed when Thor merely arched a brow and a glance to the side revealed a look of pure suspicion on Clint’s face.

“Touch my bow and _die_.”

As if he’d do something so _plebeian_. His ideas were far more _pleasurable._

Tony eyed the chair Clint was sitting in as Thor shifted and brushed a kiss against his forehead. “Try not to cause too much mischief.” He murmured causing Tony to grin wickedly in Clint’s direction.

He just _loved_ Thor.

It was safe to say that Thor was really going to enjoy his _thank you_ later. The others might even be able to hear it from their floors but first Tony had to catch up on some much needed sleep. Tony curled his arms around Thor as his mind started tugging him towards unconsciousness.

Maybe Thor’s _thank you_ could start off on Clint’s favorite chair?

**Author's Note:**

> No plot, no real point other than fluff, cuddles and some teasing because Clint forced his way into the fic without a single care. It was going to have smut, Tony's _thank you_ actually, but it just didn't fit and I liked the more relaxed tone this took. Hopefully the next time I get some time to write it'll have a bit more substance to it. Honestly I don't know what the fuck this is but I'm hoping it worked or, at least, that the cough medicine I'm taking isn't messing with my head too terribly.
> 
> So basically I'm crossing my fingers that this was at least a nice little read and that some of you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
